vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshikage Kira
|-|Yoshikage Kira= |-|Kosaku Kawajiri= |-|Matured Kosaku Kawajiri= |-|Killer Queen= Summary Yoshikage Kira is the main antagonist of Diamond is Unbreakable. Kira is a paraphilic serial killer who has been lurking unnoticed in Morioh for years. Having lived undisturbed all his life, Kira's routine is shaken when the ghost of his first victim Reimi Sugimoto begs the Joestar Group to look for him and he attracts unwanted attention by murdering Shigekiyo Yangu. Kira is a Stand User and wields Killer Queen to create deadly bombs. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B, Killer Queen can bypass durability, 8-B with Sheer Heart Attack | 8-B, Killer Queen can bypass durability, 8-B with Sheer Heart Attack, 8-B with Bites the Dust, 8-B with Stray Cat Name: Yoshikage Kira | Kosaku Kawajiri Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Age: 33 Classification: Stand User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Killer Queen is intangible, can only be seen by other Stand users and can hit intangible beings, Size Manipulation (Stands can shrink themselves so much that they fit inside a human's ear), Pain Tolerance (Cuts off his own hand), Explosion Manipulation (Bypasses durability by turning the target into the bomb so it will explode when activated, no matter the durability), Can summon Sheer Heart Attack, a heat seeking bomb that automatically goes after the hottest source of heat nearby, Sheer Heart Attack can ride on walls and can tell if the explosion didn't hit the target | All previous abilities, Time Manipulation (When Bite the Dust explodes, it creates a time loop, where everything that happened the first time will happen once again, and whoever was killed by Bites the Dust the first time will always die, even if they do not encounter Bites the Dust in the next loop), Air Manipulation with Stray Cat (By combining Stray Cat with Killer Queen, Kira can create invisible bombs of air, which he can manipulate from far away, can slip through holes and cracks and stay active even after being cut in a half) Attack Potency: City Block level (Can trade blows with Crazy Diamond), Killer Queen can bypass durability (Killer Queen turns the target into the bomb so it will explode when activated, no matter the durability), City Block level with Sheer Heart Attack (Nearly killed Jotaro Kujo) | City Block level (Can trade blows with Crazy Diamond), Killer Queen can bypass durability (Killer Queen turns the target into the bomb so it will explode when activated, no matter the durability), City Block level with Sheer Heart Attack (Nearly killed Jotaro Kujo), City Block level with Bites the Dust (Killed Rohan Kishibe, Bites the Dust could kill Josuke Higashikata, Koichi Hirose, Okuyasu Nijimura and Jotaro Kujo, all at once), City Block level with Stray Cat (Heavily damaged Okuyasu, who would have died if Josuke hadn't healed him) Speed: Massively FTL (Can trade blows with Crazy Diamond), Massively FTL with Sheer Heart Attack (Comparable in speed to Jotaro Kujo and Koichi Hirose) | Massively FTL (Can trade blows with Crazy Diamond) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman Striking Strength: Class GJ | Class GJ Durability: City Block level (Survived several hits from Jotaro Kujo, Took hits from Josuke Higashikata), Sheer Heart Attack is City Block level (Took several serious hits from Star Platinum without taking any damage) | City Block level (Survived several hits from Jotaro Kujo, Took hits from Josuke Higashikata) Stamina: Superhuman Range: 1 meter with Killer Queen, At least 50 meters with Sheer Heart Attack | Universal with Bites the Dust (Bites the Dust will always work, no matter how far away Kira is), Several dozen meters with Stray Cat Standard Equipment: None notable | Stray Cat Intelligence: Genius (Kira is manipulative and cunning, being able to kill several victims without leaving any proof even before gaining a Stand, Managed to hide himself from the Joestar Group from a long amount of time, Has great analytical skills and is a skilled fighter) Weaknesses: Overconfident, Any damage done to Killer Queen will damage Kira as well, Can only create one bomb at a time, Any damage done to Sheer Heart Attack will affect Kira's hand, Sheer Heart Attack is simple minded, and can be easily tricked, Kira is unaware of what Sheer Heart Attack does while he is far away, His bombs cannot detonate while in a vacuum | Bites the Dust cannot be placed on Kira himself and he is unable to remember anything from the loop or even know when a loop occurs, Cannot use Killer Queen or Sheer Heart Attack while Bites the Dust is active, Stray Cat is not Kira's Stand, it is the Stand of his cat, which means it can easily be pulled away by the opponent, Stray Cat will instantly fall asleep when not exposed to sunlight, Stray Cat's invisible bubbles can be seen when exposed to ash or smoke, Due to the fact that he can only create one bomb at a time, Kira cannot turn Stray Cat's bubbles into bomb if he already turned an object into a bomb, If Stray Cat's air bombs blow up when they're way too close to Kira, they can end up damaging him as well Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Primary Bomb (Killer Queen): Killer Queen has the ability to charge any object, inanimate or not as a bomb simply by touching it. Once a target has touched the object, Killer Queen can detonate the target by pressing its right thumb onto its index finger's middle phalanx, as if pressing a trigger on a handheld detonator. The charge immediately travels through the target's body before exploding. Additionally, Killer Queen can blow up the charged target itself, however, if someone else touches the charged target before Kira can detonate it, they will automatically be blown up instead, consuming the charge. This can also be done through direct contact with Killer Queen or Kira himself, skipping the charging process. * Secondary Bomb (Sheer Heart Attack): Sheer Heart Attack is Killer Queen's second type of bomb. It is completely autonomous and has a great range, so Kira can safely engage Sheer Heart Attack and move a great distance away while it carries out its duties. It seeks out whatever the warmest object in the vicinity is, even changing targets the second a warmer object appears; upon reaching its target, it automatically induces an explosion with power and blast size equivalent to the heat of the target. If Sheer Heart Attack's explosion was set off by a non-human source, it will continue to seek out targets until it explodes from a human. The body of Sheer Heart Attack is nigh-indestructible, withstanding countless blows from Jotaro's Star Platinum. Its main drawback lies in its autonomous nature, which will sometimes prevent Sheer Heart Attack from prioritizing killing Kira's intended human target(s). This bomb detaches from Killer Queen's left hand, so any Stand abilities activated upon it are reflected onto Kira's left hand. * Third Bomb (Bites the Dust): 'Kira is granted this ability when Yoshihiro Kira's Stand-creating Arrow pierces him a second time. It is born from Kira's desire to prevent anyone from knowing his true identity, as well as his desperation following his impulsive murder of Hayato Kawajiri. This bomb appears as a miniaturized form of Killer Queen that hides inside whoever it is planted in; it acts independently of Kira's will, manifesting only when the bomb is triggered. When planted in Hayato, it activates when Kira's identity is revealed audibly or through writing, as well as when others see the miniature Killer Queen. When this happens, a miniature Killer Queen enters the eye of the person and causes an explosion, killing them. The bomb can detonate multiple people simultaneously. After killing someone with its power, Bites the Dust creates a temporal loop, rewinding time to roughly one hour prior to the detonation. Because Bites the Dust is completely independent and autonomous, Kira is not aware of who is killed by it, nor is he directly aware of whether a time loop has taken place. In fact, the only person who retains memory of each time loop is the person harboring Bites the Dust. All actions performed in the previous time loop are destined to occur as they had happened. Slight deviations may happen, but any person killed by Bites the Dust in a previous time loop is destined to explode at the exact time that they were previously killed, even if they did not re-activate Bites the Dust in the current timeline. Because the person in whom the bomb is planted must be alive in order to activate the trigger, Bites the Dust will never harm the person with its explosions nor let them be harmed by other forces, demonstrated when the miniature Killer Queen prevented Hayato from slitting his own throat with a knife to prevent anyone else from dying. The only way to stop Bites the Dust's effects is to outright kill Kira or otherwise force him to withdraw it; should this occur, all targets marked for death in a previous time loop will be spared from their fate. * 'Stray Cat: During the final battle, Kira places Stray Cat in Killer Queen's hollow abdomen. With Killer Queen's Primary Bomb charging Stray Cat's condensed air bubbles, Kira may create virtually invisible air bombs to use as projectiles. These can be detonated automatically through contact or manually through Killer Queen's switch. lthough he also cannot see these bombs, Kira is skilled in determining their trajectory using basic mathematical skills. Key: Yoshikage Kira | Kosaku Kawajiri Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 8 Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Summoners Category:Bomb Users Category:Time Users Category:Air Users Category:Geniuses